For you I'm waiting
by DamagesReality
Summary: It's hurt and hard but I'll wait to see you again. That's our promise.


SE owns everything but I own this little plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

He clutched his head in hope to stable himself. His body was trembling, gritting his teeth to prevent himself from screaming. He couldn't take this anymore, he need his freedom from this invisible cell—he need her. Her touch, her voice, her smile—her presence, he wanted to be with her again. If she was here, he wouldn't be suffering alone in this dark empty room—this lone castle. He stayed here protecting the crystal, the entity of divine power that everyone desire. Possessed the role praise by millions, honor to be chosen for such task envied by thousand however he wanted none of those. Screw this title and all the so called greatness, he didn't want it, need it or ever ask for it. Though he didn't want to do it and could have chosen to live and die normal as a mortal—it was his desire—however, for her he now living this inhuman life—waiting. The fingers, his own fingers almost crushed his skull with current pressure he himself putting on it. He need to something to distract him since this had become a daily routine for the pass centuries. He was always suffering, the past memories kept playing in his head over and over again like a broken record and it hurt. It pained him like thousand swords were actually tutoring him for real. He had lost through time—his friends, family and kingdom—everything gone. Time past and everyone left him behind suffering in this darkness...all alone.

Every day he crawled on the same spot, at the same time and for the same reason. Each day repeated in circle and everyday he surprised, surprised that he was still alive, made it through this agony. But...

Light, I can't take this anymore.

 _Lucis, the kingdom known to have the crystal— last one of them. The shining stone which grant its chosen user an eminent power, this so called stone was entrusted to Caelum bloodline—the monarch who ruled over Lucis. Namely, the kings were the bearer through generations. A bearer must ensure the safety of this invaluable stone at all cost, he must willing to do anything to protect it. And thus the tragedies were the price._

 _At the outskirt of the city, there was a big house, accommodated to group of children under the care of Lucis Orphanage. Children who lost their parents, abandoned, outcastes – name it, would be taken in there and given a second chance in life. All the children there were feed and educated—specially._

 _The sound of heavy rain drop thumped the Lucis Orphanage's roof. The house was silent and dark, from the outside observation it seemed like the children and the carers all had gone to sleep, comfy themselves under thick blanket while awaiting the storm to subside. However, when the lightning flickered, the silhouettes of something emerged in the back yard of the house. Those dark figures were perfectly still – blended together with the wooden poles which connected to one another by thin wire and line up neatly in the yard as clothes hanger. This time the flicker was brighter than usual given the clear image of the silhouettes among those clothes hangers. The children. The children were standing there under this storm. They made no movement, they just stared straight from the point they were standing – they held their hands together at the back in attention—under this storm. Their expressions were...blanked, stoic and void. In their eyes there was nothing but emptiness._

 _..._

 _Casual chatting filled the usual quiet basketball court of the university. Though it usually empty in this hour, there were students there chatting, teasing and playing cheerfully. Few of the boys were keen on basketball so they challenged each other._

" _I'll beat you guys for sure today." a cheerful black hair guy blurted confidently._

" _Not in a million years." the spiky blond protested coldly._

" _..."_

" _Come on squall, say something. You're no fun at all."_

 _And then the dang battle began._

 _Elsewhere in the same room, another group of students were chatting..._

" _Sis, we got something to tell you."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Snow and I, we will get married in a few years."_

" _YOU WHAT?!"_

" _Sis, I promise I'll make her happy."_

 _Lightning never had to think twice to punch snow and today punch was particular fast, faster than usual. So automatically, dentist appointment was definitely the first thing for Snow the next day._

" _Sunshine, that's too harsh." Though she said that, she was the one who rolling on the floor and laughed like there no tomorrow._

" _Fang!" The younger ponytailed girl accused with a hard stare before rushed for the bulky blond's aid._

 _They looked just like normal school kids. They were just normal kids for a time and now they knew they were anything but normal. But it didn't matter, it was their life and they would live it. They were grateful for chance that was given. Darkness still clung on their back but even just for a moment they would enjoy themselves._

 _A gray hair man in suit entered the court and the mood suddenly changed, it dropped dramatically. The cheerfulness turned grim, everyone face became neutral and...silent._

" _I'm here to announce the chosen one. So everyone ready?" The man smiled._

 _It was a curse, an eternal nightmare for that chosen one._

 _..._

 _Sunset in Insomnia has always been elegant and breathtaking. That day was no exception. The sun made way slowly down to its slumber, illuminated golden light over the skyscrapers city on its way beautifully. From Lucis State University, 2 students—sitting on the classroom balcony of the west building—faced straight to the horizon of the golden scenery enjoying the fantasy view._

" _I heard you were chosen." The royal male student stated._

" _I am." The female student said casually_

 _He tore his gaze from the breathtaking scenery, shifted to her—her beautiful face—searching, searching for her heart. He found nothing. She was blank like a white paper. He couldn't tell what was her feeling? What was her desire? Did she accept the fact that she was chosen? Was she ready for it? Most importantly, was she angry?_

" _So you agree to do it?" He managed._

 _Silent._

 _Silent stretched for a few minutes but to him it was like an eternity. She didn't know how to answer that question—he knew. She was suffering inside, held on to survive by herself. That particular task was another mountain to pile on her already huge burden. She deserve so much better than this. Her life was robbed away from her the day her parents passed. He knew it was unfair for her, he knew it was all wrong and he wanted to change things for her—for them—to live the life they deserved. But he also knew he can't and he despised himself just to think about it._

" _I- we never have a choice." She looked at him and smiled gently._

 _Crushed._

 _Her smile, it crushed him inside, it squeezed his heart and almost made him choke himself. It was his fault that she got chosen—it was his selfish choice that made this more complicated than it already was. He wanted to apologies, to beg for her forgiveness even though he knew full well that she didn't blame him. His conscience couldn't let him be in peace no matter what. He made she bear the curse which could never be undone._

" _I'm sorry." He said._

 _She eyed him again and smiled weakly then shifted to pull him for a hug—tightly. Her left fingers combed through his spiky black hair to sooth him. "It's alright-"she whispered to his ear "you suffered enough. You can be selfish to be happy and no one can blame you. Also I'm glad to help you."_

 _That made him sad and delighted at the same time. He really admired her, she was a person he admired the most after his father. She was beautiful, kind and gentle though she usually hide those traits behind her stoic and ruthless mask, he could see it. He managed to penetrate her wall and got close to her. He saw everything about her, understand her and...fell in love with her. It ached him to see her living normally, peacefully—as an innocent girl—to suddenly turn to be a merciless killing machine for her duties. To him, she was too beautiful and innocent to be in bloodbath battle killing ruthlessly. And the worst part was he can't help her, save her from those sins – or maybe he couldn't help her yet. So he vowed to stand by her, be her pillar, be a home for her to return to when she feels lost. He would support her, be with her and love her with all his heart._

 _That's the least he could do for her._

 _He pulled himself back a bit, placed his forehead on hers, looked straight into her pale blue eyes with his own and he stated "I love you. Let's face this nightmare together." He grinned then leaned in capture her lips briefly and gently. He saw she smiled fluttery and quickly turned away, got up took his hand, leaving. "Let's go back. It's getting dark." and he agreed._

 _There were tears in her eyes—he also saw that._

 _..._

 _Furious footsteps stomped on the carpet repeatedly echoed across the empty hall—hurriedly made way toward that temporary meeting room. Finally, someone to answer her endless questions that flooded in her head since crisis—had arrived. Since the conflict erupted, she has been relentless and anxious awaiting the news – any news—from the capital. She wanted to hear something about them to calm her, to help her focus on the tasks on hands._

 _Around the wooden table next to the east window of the room sat 5 men. The clothes they wore were all black in color—all of them. 4 young men observed their senior worriedly, the said man had a worn out expression all over his face. He looked like he would pass out instantly anytime there._

" _I guess it better for us to talk tomorrow. You're so tired so we'll prep—" the guy with glasses which made him looked wiser than he already was—and he already wiser than he should be for his age—voiced out but..._

" _No, we can't delay. We don't have much time. Your highness, I have some important message for you—"_

 _Suddenly, the door burst opened, crashing hard to the wall each side. The sound it caused successfully gained attention from these men who were occupied with their conservation. It was her. She stood there for a few second then she started and there no stopping her—every damn inquiry she has—she asked swiftly with her sharp tongue._

" _Where are they? Anyone of them, do you have their contact? I want to meet them."_

 _It took a moment for the man to comprehend the sudden queries and when it finally sunk in, his face...changed._

 _No, not that expression._

" _Cor?" She pleaded._

" _I am sorry Lightning. I do not know."_

" _What do you mean you do not know?!" She hissed._

" _Light, calm down." The prince interjected._

" _No, I can't!" She flashed him a nasty glare which could petrify most individuals on spot but for the prince, he stared back. They had a silent fight and neither of them was willing to concede anyway, eventually she dropped it and turned hastily to the older man again._

" _Cor, please just tell me something, anything." This time her voice was strain with anger, she tried to control it but it still could be heard. And as much as the senior wanted to answer her, he just couldn't. He had no knowledge to. He understood her—why she was so desperate to know, why she was frustrated. But it didn't change the fact that he didn't know. Hesitantly, Cor shake his head and responded to her with something she didn't want to hear—again._

" _Sorry but I really don't know."_

" _That's it. I'm going to Insomnia!" A decision from her side was made. It already came to this point, so she had to go and find them herself. No more idling, no more waiting—she no longer able to wait. She turned, quickly leave the room through the door she herself burst open a moment ago, ignored commotion behind her, ignored that certain prince._

" _Lightning, you're n—"She left and doors had crashed back to its place in between frame cut off whatever the royalty trying to reach her._

 _Almost instantly, she got back to her room. Pulled out a backpack and started throwing things she might need inside, zip it and start to leave. Using her full force to tear opened room entrance...he was there._

 _His eyes were red._

 _As expectedly, his speech was a snarl—not gentle, collective or in control as it usually was. He was angry too she knew._

" _You're not going there!"_

" _I'm going." She simply said and slide past him wasted no time make way toward the exit. Every step she put on the tile indicated her rage, her frustration. She almost there but but he materialized in front of her, blocking her path._

 _This time she stopped, eyed him—they eyed each other._

" _Move." He didn't._

" _I said move!"_

" _I won't let you go there and you knew that."_

" _You also knew, I am going to matter what."_

" _I command you as a prince!"_

" _I ignored your command."_

" _Lightning, you're not going there and that's final."_

" _I DON'T CARE—"_

" _I SAID YOU'RE NOT GOING TO INSOMNIA WITHOUT ME, L'CIE OR NOT YOU WON'T MAKE IT!"_

" _I MUST GO. I NEED TO SEE THEM, BE WITH THEM. 3 MONTHS LONG I WAITED AND NOTHING. I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE. I MUST FIND THEM, THEY'RE MY FAMILY—"_

" _MY ONLY FAMILY WAS TH—"_

" _AT LEAST COR TOLD YOU SOMETH—"_

 _She froze. Her eyes went wide as realization shrugged her every nerve. How could she...how could she miss that? They knew everything of each other, they understood each other and she—the least to say—was well aware of his ability. She suddenly felt guilty, how could she done that to him in time like this? It was her of all people who should know better about this._

" _You saw the king, didn't you?"_

" _Yeah and..." He trailed grimly._

 _She threw her bag away—there no need for it, she no longer want it. He needed her. There was word needed to comprehend what happening. Noctis would be alone if she really had left, even the boys were here and it still wouldn't be the same. She reached out for him—hugged him—consoled him with her embrace, let him snuggle on her neck and gently sooth him with fingers on his hair._

" _I am so sorry, Noctis. I really am."_

 _..._

 _War has always been a white weapon however, each side pay red as a bargain for the victory. Blindly, mercilessly, cruelly killed or get killed. For a stone war happened. For possession and superior authority, people willing to kill and willing to die for it. Sacrifices were necessary for a greater cause but were it really worth the one we loved and left behind? Was it really easy to accept reasons and let your love one go? No, it was not that simple and won't ever will. This made Lightning lost—lost in her own thoughts. Was it because she had never paid the price in a fight before till now that made her reconsider? It was irony enough for someone who killed people cold-bloodedly in the name of duties. Since she was 16, there were countless people who died by her blade and bullets. There were time her pink hair, her face and her hands soaked with fresh blood but not once she regretted and questioned herself. It was their mistake to lose to her or so it what she kept telling herself for those times. But now she faltered. Was it because this time people she knew die?_

 _It's always been quiet aside from the noise of leafs when the wind blew occasionally in graveyard. In front of her lied a gravestone with her younger sister's name on it. Her only sister—Sarah. Yes Lucis won the war, got back their crystal and repelled tenebrae & Nifelhiem invasion. So what? It didn't change the fact that her sister—her siblings—died. The crystal, Lucis and everything could be damn as long as her sister could live. Lightning wanted to turn back times and redo it all. She trembled, her knuckles turned white as she clenched to herself. She was sad, disappointed and angry. Her thought was interrupted by that sudden touch. A hand gently grabbed her right shoulder, alerted her that there another presence next to her. It was him. The king. He's always knew where to find her however, she wished he didn't._

" _Light, talk to me."_

 _She should and wanted to share it with him and he would be more than happy to listen but at the same time she couldn't. She's never able to speak or express about herself and it can't be helped since she was raised that way—they all were. He wanted to help, to console her and she was really grateful for it but this particular case she just can't. She turned and faced him, smile apologetically "I'm alright."_

 _And she left._

 _..._

 _A year after war he's been busy as Lucis's king. Though he barely had time to rest, he noticed. She changed and he worried. She was a cold person but not this cold. She was a loner, still she would spare her time with him even they just stayed within each other presence but now he barely met her. War ended and she seemed to disappear too. Distant between them grown dangerously big—no that not right, it was her who strays from the track. He had to reach out and get her back. Any further delay wouldn't be ideal since there no telling when would she—_

 _Bang!_

 _Explosion. It served well to bring him back to earth, brought him back to reality. It was near. Who? Where is it from? He contemplated to go and find out. The door of his study banged open and hurry footsteps followed through, revealing to be his blond companion—Prompto. He took a moment to catch his breath and regain his voice..._

" _Noctis, the crystal chamber—"_

 _Shit._

 _Immediately the king disappeared, tiny crystal shards floating replaced him, proof that he was there._

 _Along the way wounded soldiers scatter along with crumbles, damages of aftermath battle. Please let me be in time—he prayed. After eternity of turning and running on the corridor he got there. He quickly cut open the door. The crystal chamber—holy place which the stone with divine power resided—he search for it and it was in her hand. She stared it with dull eyes not a bit bother by the fact that she was no longer alone there._

" _What are you doing?" He asked hoping for things to turn out differently._

" _Ending our misery." Her tone was sour with her gaze still linger on the sacred object._

" _Why—"_

" _I'll destroy this stone. Set us all free." With that she looked at him. She seemed relief but her eyes have lost its shine. The beautiful eyes he loves so much looked dead and dull. She smiled blankly at him._

" _No, don't do it. You'll fail your focus, you'll turn cieth's."_

" _I'll fail it either way."_

 _Quick as her name said, she place the stone back on its pedestal and raise blade swung it with all her might to crush the object into pieces._

" _NO!"_

 _If she successed he would lost her—she would turn to be one of those creature that people condemn to die. No, he would never let that happen. He'll save her—he definitely saves her. Swiftly he summoned his sword in time—in between hers and the crystal—before the impact. The powerful swing that supposed to crush the crystal had hit the foreign blade instead, sending her stumble backward a bit. Seizing this opportunity he teleported, grabbed the crystal and his blade—standing in defend pose—ready to face her when she recovered. After a brief stumble, she got herself back on her ground, looked up to see him there holding the crystal protectively._

" _Why did you stop me?"_

" _I am just protecting you."_

" _Noctis, we both know. Everyone die to protect that stone. My sister, cloud, zack, vanille my siblings, your dad—everyone. It's our pain, our curse so let me destroy it."_

" _I'm not letting you go."_

" _I'll be gone either way. So let me set us all free. End this circle, no more sacrifice no more broken dream."_

" _I'll fulfill your focus."_

 _Before she could protest, the barrier materialized around her—imprisoned her. Realized, she launched her blade to break it but to no avail her sword was sent fly away instead. She banged her fists on the invisible surface helplessly watching him perform the ritual._

" _Noctis don't do it. You don't deserve this. I'm not worth it so don't throw your life away. Please just destroy it and let me be." She desperately begged._

" _To me you're worth everything. The crystal wants me, so be it. I'll be the bearer and L'cie at the same time so I'll get to see you again when you wake up-" He turned and smiled brightly at her "It's hurt to see people you know die, I feel your pain. But it worst when you foresee it. That's why I refused to be a bearer and the L'cie was chosen. We both knew all that but to think the crystal choose you of all people, I know we can't win and it confirmed today. So I'll save you and accept my fate. We'll see each other again, isn't it better?"_

 _The bell sound could be heard and it flashed bright—the divine light to seal fate—engulfed Lucis King sealed his fate and promise. She watched in agony—still trying to break free—with tears streaming all over her face._

" _No, this is all wrong. It's not supposed to be this way. It should have ended with me."_

 _The light perished with a mark on the back under his neck—proof that it's done. He got up from his knees—stood up and walked to her. The barrier had disappeared but she just stood still looking at him, ignoring crystal shard that was forming on her skin. It didn't take long to reach her. He stopped in front of her and grinned. He moved closer until their forehead touched, they stayed there.._

" _I love you. I planned to propose when we graduate but I can't. We both can't. So let us get married when you back alright?" He observed her face—her perfect face that cried so much inside._

" _I love you too. And yeah let marry when I'm back." Then she cried again. The stayed like that, felt each other warm and voice their love through the eyes until she fully crystalized. He kissed her crystal face, taking in her form one more time._

" _Sleep well my love. This time there won't be any nightmare."_

She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the atmosphere surround her. Dark, it was so dark. She tried to grab on something for support but almost lost her balance since she found none. Carefully regain her balance she then tried to figure out where she was. Darkness was everywhere she landed her sight on. She started walking, made her way through the unknown path. Then something caught her attention. It was a noise of someone. Someone was screaming. So she searched, searched for the source of the sound. Following the sound, she walked blindly through different paths she never knew—in what seemed to be a castle—until she came to halt in front of a big black door. The muffle scream emitted from behind this door. This person was suffering. From whatever pain he in, it must be unbearable that made he screamed like that. Hesitantly, she pause open that door. At first there was nothing she could see in the room thank to the darkness inside. Taking a moment to adjust her eyes, she then saw a figure of someone crawling. She approached him cautiously, carefully not to trip over anything that might in her way. There were just few steps away from her to the man and she stopped. It broke her heart to see what she saw. The man who was suffering—crawling by himself was him. Her Noctis. Just how long had she been sleeping? How long had this happened? Was he always by himself like this? She propped down on her knees carefully not to startle him—she touched his hand to revert his attention to her. He jumped a bit at first then slowly lifted his gaze to hers. He froze. The tears started to flood his cobalt eyes _No, this can't be real._ He though this must be another dream, another illusion deceiving him until...

"It's me noctis. I'm here." She said.

He reached his hand to touch her face, her pink hair, her voice, her touch it was all real. This is not an illusion right? This is really Lightning—his Lightning right?

"L-Light?"

"Yes, it's me." A few tears dropped when she smiled and taking his hand in hers.

Seeing her crystal form he was able to retain the last thread of his sanity in hope to see her alive again. All those century of waiting—eternity of agony—finally, finally he got to see her again. He almost lost, almost gave up on himself, on her, almost completely lost his mind.

"So you awoke."

He launched himself to her and she caught him—embraced him to her body.

"Y-you're back. You're really back." He managed while he sobbed violently.

"Yes, I'm back to you."

 _I love you. Let's face this nightmare together._

He broke down.

He buried his face on her neck and cried, cried his heart out furiously. She caressed his back hair with her fingers soothing him as she usually done and whispered gently "I'm here. You'll be alright. Everything's alright now. We'll be together from now on." He pulled her closer and hugger tighter while continue to sob.

 _i'm so sorry Noctis. I really am._

He calmed himself a bit and faced her. Eyes to eyes, face to face "We'll be together." She smiled "Always" They kissed – a long passionate kiss through tears.

... _no more sacrifice and no more broken dream._

They broke apart for air a few minutes later. He grabbed her face, thumbs wiped away the tears as she done the same. They closed their eyes, connected their forehead and felt each other..

"This time for eternity."

"Yes, for eternity."

 _Sleep well my love. This time there won't be any nightmare..._

Fin.

* * *

I promised I'll write a happy one next time.

As you guys notice already this inspired by song Hand of Sorrow by withintemptation.

Thank you for reading and please review what you think.

Until next time.


End file.
